


Time Alone

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela's staying with the boys after Dean has asked her to help them retrieve a cursed object. Just what are she and Sam to do when Dean decides to head home with a girl he picked up at a dinner party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts).



Sam downed the last shot before slamming the glass on the table, his eyes never leaving the window. Dean had been gone for _hours_. He was still sending text messages, so Sam wasn't truly worried, but he was still _gone_. Meaning Sam was _alone_ with the crazy woman until Dean got back from doing whatever with the woman he picked up at the party. Sam refused to think exactly what that thing was.

“I don't think your dear brother is going to be returning any time soon, Sam. Teresa is known for having a lot of... stamina,” Bela called from the other room. Sam let out a heavy sigh, but didn't respond. The silence didn't last long, however. “Sam, why don't you come into this room so we can watch each other like the good little hunter inside you probably insists we do? Wouldn't want me running off, now would you?”

“Bite me...” Sam muttered under his breath. He didn't argue the idea, though, because Bela was technically right. Dean had even told Sam to watch her when they were in the same building together. Letting out another sigh, Sam stood up and walked into the sitting room of the house they had taken over.

“See? That wasn't that hard, now was it?” Bela gave him a grin before continuing what she was doing. Sam rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch that was in surprisingly good condition.

“Remind me again why we're letting you stay here?” Sam couldn't help but ask. Bela had already proven that she could get money from the most surprising of places. She could have easily gotten a hotel room instead of staying at the house with them. Dean didn't argue the arrangement, though, so Sam was willing to deal.

“I can help you two get what you want. You _do_ want that cursed object, do you not?” Bela set down the bottle of vodka she was using to make herself a drink and picked up her glass, walking over to the sitting area to sit on the chair across from Sam.

“We can get it without you,” Sam pointed out. They weren't complete idiots.

“After a few fights and run-ins with the local law enforcement, I'm sure,” Bela mocked with a smile. Sam threw a bitch face her way in response, silence falling between them again. It went on for a few moments, both of them maintaining their expressions, before a small huff escaped from Sam. Bela exploded in laughter and was forced to set her glass down so she didn't spill it all over herself. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she stood up and closed the space between the two of them, straddling Sam's lap with her arms draped around his neck. “Sam, darling, I gave up trying to understand your brother long ago. He said he wanted me to stay here, so I'm staying. Why give up such a perfect opportunity?”

“You just like being a little brat. That's why you didn't argue with Dean when he demanded you stay here,” Sam insisted, wrapping his own arms around Bela's waist and pulling her closer.

“He is quite stubborn. You know that. Regardless of my reasoning, arguing with him would have been pointless,” Bela said.

“So we're just going to blame Dean for everything?”

“That's the plan,” Bela confirmed. She gave Sam another smile before leaning forward to kiss him. “As if he's going to care, at the moment. Not with Teresa to keep him busy.”

“How about we stop talking about my brother? He's kind of a mood killer,” Sam asked, poking Bela in the side to make her squirm. She gave him a bitch face of her own, but Sam merely grinned and poked her again. Bela let out a squeak and smacked Sam on the shoulder, clearly not amused.

“Sam, stop it.”

“Stop what?” Sam poked her other side, his grin turning into shit-eating one.

“Samuel,” Bela hissed. She began to pull away and attempt to stand up, but Sam simply pulled her back and into another kiss. Bela sighed heavily through it and slipped her arms back around Sam's neck. She pulled back just long enough to get another comment out. “You're a pain in my arse, you know that?”

“The feeling is mutual,” Sam shot back. Sam secured Bela in place with his hands on her hips before flipping them over so he could press her into the couch.

Bela ran her hands over Sam's shoulders and down his chest, pausing at each button on his plaid shirt just long enough to undo it. When she had gone through them all, she pulled the shirt open and pushed it off of Sam's shoulders. He backed up just enough to remove the shirt completely and toss it in a random direction, Bela taking the opportunity to remove her own shirt. She pulled Sam back down to her and nipped at his bottom lip. He responded by dragging a hand all the way down her side before pulling one of her legs up around his hip, rocking his hips into Bela's and pulling a moan out of her.

“Stop being a damn tease,” Bela hissed when it became apparent that Sam wasn't going to attempt to remove any more clothing.

“Stop being in such a rush and _enjoy_ ,” Sam chuckled, pressing a line of kisses down Bela's neck and over her collar bone. She rolled her eyes in irritation but didn't try to keep the smile off her face. She simply reached up and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, pulling him back up to her face and into another kiss.

“I would _enjoy_ it if you stopped being a tease.”

“Well, then I'll just have to see what I can do,” Sam replied with a smirk. He put Bela's arms back around his neck before wrapping his arms around her hips, lifting her up off the couch with ease. “But we'll have to move to the bedroom for that.”

“Just get moving,” Bela demanded, nipping at Sam's lip again. Sam let out another huff and shook his head slightly. He momentarily glanced at his cell phone that he had placed on the side table, but decided to go ahead and leave it on silent. After all the times Dean didn't warn Sam and Sam ended up walking in on him with a girl, it's about time Dean got similar treatment.


End file.
